Michaela Marin: Hollywood Starlet
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Spin off of Pictures Loves Liars  Michaela Marin goes back to LA and tries to live her normal celebrity life, but sometimes Rosewood follows you home.
1. I'm Coming Home

Leaving Rosewood was a little hard for me, I didn't want to leave my sisters, mother and everyone else I cared about, but I had to. My life was in LA, it was where I could live my dream, act in movies, television, doing the thing I loved. As soon as I was healed and out of the hospital I had to do what needed to be done before I left, I gently broke Ezra's heart, we both knew it was inevitable, in my heart I knew he wasn't the one. My heart always belonged to Jason. I gave my goodbyes to my family and left, Jason came with me for a few days but then he left to go back to help look for his sisters murderer. I was so devastated when I heard about Ian's death. He meant so much to me back in high school, I cried for a day straight. I sent flowers to Melissa, a gift card to Babies R Us, and I told her she can come stay with me in LA whenever she wanted to.

When I got to LA I auditioned for a role on SISTERS, the show that Leighton auditioned for. I loved the plot, its about four sisters who grew up kind of close but drifted apart as they grew up and after their parents divorce. But they find out their mother is dying, they come back together and try to be civil for her sake and slowly they become sisters again, instead of strangers. I got the role of 'Sloane Greyson', the daughter who moved to Vegas, is a stripper and does drugs, Leighton got the role of her twin, 'Angelica Greyson', who moved to LA to become a singer. Rachel McAdams is the eldest sister, 'Macksi' who moved to NY to become a power house attorney and Danneel Ackles plays the middle sister, 'Keiran' who stayed in their home town and married her long time boyfriend, who had a child from a previous relationship.

I finished 'Forgotten Memories', it was filmed in LA and Louisiana and I did a few other guest spots on Supernatural, Law & Order: SVU, One Tree Hill, a Disney show called 'Good Luck Charlie' and I had a reoccurring role on How I Met Your Mother, I wasn't the mother but I had a great time. Neil Patrick Harris was so handsome in person.

I had to do what I can to get my mind off of Peter Hastings escaping from prison or I was going to drive myself crazy. I make sure my house alarm is set every night and most nights I have a friend at the house, either Katie or Leighton, but when i'm alone I feel even more protected because I have my doberman, Piranha, who I resuced, at the foot of my bed. My mother calls me everyday to make sure I wasn't chopped up to pieces, I reassure her nothing is going to happen because there's no way in hell he knows where I live. I talk to Hanna and Spencer, find out what's going on with them. After I found out that Hanna's boyfriend Caleb was moving to California I told him to come over whenever he wants, so he comes on and enjoys my hot tub and Skypes with Hanna. He's really nice and I enjoy his company as well. I haven't really dated, or even want to date anyone since i've been back, all i've been focused on was, is working...

One Beautiful World ended its 56 year run with the highest ratings in day time history less than a month ago, I cried watching almost everyone on the show live happy fictional lives. Shay ended up marrying the love of her life, and then was strangled to death by her twin sister, who ended up living her life. It was so dramatic, I loved it. I did a few fund raisers for Greyce, helping her out. I saw Ashlan a few times, and I was so happy that she had the family I knew she deserved.

Living my life I realized you never know what can happen...

* * *

><p><strong>I WANNA THANK EVERYONE FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE SOME DRAMATIC THINGS COMING UP, SO TO STAY IN THE LOOP SUBSCRIBE! <strong>

**IF I GET AT LEAST 10 COMMENTS BY WEDNESDAY, I'LL SEND YOU A SNEAK PEEK TO THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER!**

**PEACE AND LOVE, LORETTA.**


	2. Part Of Me

As soon as I walked into my door, exhausted from my long hard day of work I fell onto the couch, just drained with energy. I look around at my clean house, my quiet clean house, then at the clock. It's 7:30 on a Tuesday, I turn on the television and put it on ABC and watch whatever show is on. My cell phone rings and I look at the caller ID it's my mother, I answer it and stand up walk into kitchen to get me something to drink. "Hey, mom." I say as I look into the fridge and grab a bottle of water. "Hey, honey. I'm just calling to check up on you. How was your day?" My recently overbearing mother asks as I open the bottle and take a sip. "Pretty good. I had a long day on the set, finished the third episode so i'm off tomorrow. How's Hanna?" I look in the fridge for something to eat as my mother tells me whats going on. "She's good. Considering... Your father's wedding it coming soon, are you attending?" I leave the fridge empty handed, not wanting to answer that question. "With my schedule, I don't think so," I walk back into the livingroom pacing around. "I have a few days off until I start filming again for the show..." I begin to tell her all about it when she pops in her two cents..."Yeah, I hear SISTERS is one of the most anticipated new shows of the fall. It looks like its going to be amazing, i'll be watching, of course," she tells me as I look upstairs at my bed. "I know...its amazing. My character has been through a lot. She left home and started to rebel, arrested, prostitution, drugs...Mom, I would love to finish this conversation, really. But i'm dead tired, I just want to go take a relaxing bath and then go to sleep. I promise i'll call you tomorrow." Ashley doesn't want to say goodbye, she wants to finish talking to her daughter, but she gives into me. "Ok, sure, don't forget to call me."

"I won't," I tell her and then we say our goodbyes, afterwards I put my phone on the coffee table along with my bottle water and head upstairs to my bedroom, I begin to strip down to my underwear as I walk to my master bathroom with my Jacuzzi tub, turn on the hot water, then cold making it the perfect temperature for me throwing the stopper in. As I wait for my water to get the perfect height I walk to my iHome and put on some Mariah Carey, add some bubbles to my bath along with some bath salts. As soon as its high enough, I get naked and then get in slowly slide into the water, turn it off and feel relaxed after a few seconds. I close my eyes and take everything in. A few minutes pass and I hear something down stairs. I tell myself it's piranha, the dog I rescued a month and a half ago and then I relax again, closing my eyes. A few more minutes pass and I feel like i'm about to fall asleep when I open my eyes and I see Peter Hastings standing over me. "What the..." Before I can say or do anything he's pushing me under the water by my neck, I can feel the pressure of his strength pushing me down, the water going into my nose, my mouth as I try to scream, I try to push myself up but I can't...'I'm going to die' I tell myself, and I didn't even tell my mother I loved her...I didn't get to tell Hanna the biggest secret i've kept from her... My eyes close and the water is going into my lungs...

I pop up in my bed choking up water from my sleep, this has been the third dream this month like that. Ever since I found out Peter Hastings escaped less than two months ago from jail i've been having these dreams that he's attacked and killed me in my own home. In one dream he tied me to my bed then sliced me up, I keep telling myself that i've watched too many horror movies and that there's no way in hell he's going to find me. I picked this house on purpose, it's on the outskirts of Hollywood where no papz can find me, then it's especially hard for a freak like Peter Hastings. I get out of bed, turn on the lamp and look in the mirror...There's imprints of a hand on my neck, I touch it and feel freaked...

Later that day, Leighton came over to talk to me on one of our days off, we are both sitting in the kitchen drinking tea, talking about my dream she keeps telling me the same thing she's been telling me since I told her about the first one. "If you need me to stay with you, I can... It's no big deal," she tells me with concern in her eyes. I look at her, "I don't need a babysitter. I can handle this..."

"Have you told your mom?" She asks.

"No, I haven't, if I told her she'd command me to go back to Rosewood so she can keep an eye on me. I'm an adult I need to deal with this."

"We are just concerned about your safety, how about I stay here tonight?" I look at her, as she places her hand on mine.

"I love you, Leigh, but If I was to have a body guard it wouldn't be girl who weighs a buck." I tell my BFFL, with love.

"First off I weigh a little more than that, secondly who would you get to protect you?"

"My sister's boyfriend... We go way back..."

Leighton makes a cute confused face and I look at her.

"It's nothing. It's just I met Caleb before he was introduced to me as Hanna's boyfriend. We are actually friends, even before."

"Did something happen between you two?"

"No. Never."

I lie to her. Of course I couldn't tell her the truth, it'd be like telling Hanna the truth, which she will never know, ever. Leighton looks at me.

"Let's do something, we can't sit up in the house all day. We can shop, go out to eat, the movies, anything." She tells me trying to get me a little energized, Piranha walks by us, I pet his head.

"Why don't we take Piranha for a walk? I could use the exercise and it'll do us some good to be out of the house."

"Now that sounds like the Michaela I know."

"Peter Hastings can have my dreams, but he can't take this part of me. I won't let him."

There's a dog park that I frequent with Piranha, he enjoys the female poodles and I enjoy the men playing Frisbee shirtless with their dogs. I've been flirting with the owner of a bull dog named Slater, Leighton nudges me when she sees Slater's owner, I look at him as he walks towards me and Leighton. "Hey." I tell him as he walks closer and we all stop. "Hey, gorgeous." He says with a hint of a southern accent, which I absolutely love. "I didn't know if I was going to see you today. I've been missing those beautiful eyes." He says making me smile, "Well i've been missing that laugh of yours." I tell him, making him smile as well. "Well I didn't get a good joke today, lay one on me."

"I'll try my best, i've never been a good comedienne," I tell him. I then think of one of the goofiest jokes i've heard. "What do you get when you cross a sneezing monkey?" I ask, feeling lame because I knew this was going to be stupid.

"What?"

"A monkey with a cold. I told you it was going to suck..." I tell him, as he does that sexy laugh i've been dying to hear. Leighton's cell rings, she looks at me.

"I've gotta get this," she says walking off leaving me and Slater's owner, Kourtany, alone. I look at him, his chest bare with a decent non over done six pack. I smile again, we've slowly gotten to know each other but he hasn't officially asked me out yet. I sorta wanted him to ask me, but I don't want to be distracted by a guy right now.

"How's work going?" I ask him, he's a paralegal at a high end law firm in the city so I know he makes good money, he's mentioned that he loves his job and has always wanted to be a lawyer growing up.

"It's fine. The last case I had I won, I hear your filming a new show?" He asks, I inhale. "I've heard its supposed to be biggest acclaimed shows since Law & Order or something." He smiles, again, I fall more in love with him.

"Yeah, I heard that too, and it hasn't even aired yet."

"I've been dying to ask you out to dinner, i've just been scared." He finally did it, and admitted his fear.

"What's to be scared about? I've been flirting with you non stop since we've met." I reassure him.

"Everyone's afraid of rejection. Are you saying, yes?" He asks so sweetly, like a gentleman. I look at him.

"I am."

As I realize that I just asked out the most decent guy in the world since Jason, I remember my promise to him. The promise I made before I left Rosewood, I told him one day eventually we'll end up together. Will that happen? Leighton walks over to us again and gives me a shrug of arms.

"That was Katie, she wants to do dinner with the friends that 'abandoned' her. She's so dramatic," she tells me. Kourtany looks at me, he's beautiful eyes twinkling from the sunlight.

"Why don't you give me your number so we can make that date?" He asks without hesitation this time, he pulls out his cell phone and hands it over as I put my number into his phone I turn on the camera and snap a picture of me to add onto it. I pose with a peace sign, my signature pose then hand it back to him.

"I can't wait to hear back from you."

I then walk off seductively, Leighton and Piranha following behind. She looks at me as I grab Piranha's leash.

"He asked you out?"

"Technically, yes."

We both act like giddy little school girls. A few seconds later, my cell phone rings I hand Piranha's leash to Leighton and pull it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello," I say to this unknown caller and then I hear Kourtany's voice.

"I hope this doesn't make me seem desperate or like a stalker but I just saw you walking away and it made me realize that I wan to see you again." I turn around and look at him, on his phone. "Besides now you have my number...'

"It's sweet really."

"How about dinner tonight, I know this great place. It's a 45 minute drive, but its worth it." I turn around again and start walking to my car with Leighton and I begin to smile.

"Sounds perfect. What time should I be ready for?"

"I'll pick you up at 6."

"Ok. See you tonight."

"Bye, beautiful."

We both hang up the phone and I look at Leighton standing by my car.

"He asked you out?" She asks smiling, excited for me. "Its about time you get over Jason." I get a little nervous when she mentioned Jason but i'm actually happy.

"He's taking me to dinner tonight. I'm excited."

"You deserve it."

We get into my car, along with Piranha who starts barking a little as he looks out of the back window, I turn around and pet his head, calming him down. I then start up the car and drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW! ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? I'VE GOT SOME GREAT THINGS COMING UP... PLEASE REVIEW, I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!<strong>


End file.
